Hate
by Sexy Rose
Summary: "Aku yakin jika Kim Jongin membenciku" /Kaisoo/


**Hate**

**.**

Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo

Author: Sexy Rose

.

.

.

Mature

.

.

.

**Muqaddimah**

Fanfic ini berisi konten dewasa, bahasa kotor dan tindakan kasar!

Ide cerita ini juga sangat-sangat-sangat pasaran.

Typo uda pasti banyak, karna ane sadar kalo sepertinya gak bakat nulis. HAHAHAHA *cakar muka*

.

Pokoknya ane sudah kasih peringatan lho ya? Kalo masih ngotot baca, terus terjadi efek samping penyimpangan psikologis, ane gak tanggung jawab. Cuma kalo efek sampingnya berkelanjutan, ane cuma ngasih saran segera hubungi psikolog terdekat dan segera lakukan terapi.

.

oke? oke? oke?

Langsung saja, cekidot!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aku yakin jika Kim Jongin membenciku_

.

.

**-10.00 PM, Jongin's room****-**

.

_._

"ahh...aahh...aaahhh...mmnhh..."

Desahan... jeritan... lenguhan... terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar yang terkunci rapat. Hampir setiap malam dinding biru ruangan ini menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan _panas_ yang dilakukan oleh Do Kyungsoo dan _sahabat_nya, Kim Jongin. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan rutinitas ini dimulai. Hanya bermodalkan ijin untuk 'belajar bersama' pada orang tua, mereka akan berakhir mendesah sepanjang malam.

Suhu ruang kamar dengan pasti semakin meningkat. Kini tubuh polos Kyungsoo telah basah oleh keringat. Nafasnya juga sudah mulai terdengar tidak teratur. Namun ia masih terlihat berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun dengan teratur diatas pangkuan hangat Jongin.

"Jongieee...nnhh...cukup...aku..lelaahh..."

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Jongin tidak memperdulikan rengekan Kyungsoo. Tangannya malah semakin asik menampar bokong Kyungsoo yang kenyal. Membuat kulit putih itu berubah warna kemerahan.

"Kau lelah? bukankah aku bilang hari ini aku akan menghukummu sampai kau pingsan?"

"nngghhh..." Kyungsoo melenguh. Kini Jongin meremas bokongnya dengan liar. Membuat lubang Kyungsoo terasa semakin lebar dan mempermudah gerak bagian tubuh Jongin yang tertanam disana.

Jongin menyeringai, "Cihhh...tadi kau bilang lelah, tapi sekarang mengeluarkan desahan nikmat?"

"nnnhhh..."

Tidak ada yang dapat Kyungsoo katakan. Karna ucapan Jongin memang benar adanya. Meskipun tubuhnya lelah, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kenikmatan atas perlakuan Jongin membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Bukankah kau ingin keluar, hmm?" Tambah Jongin dengan mata menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang telah memerah dan basah oleh airmata. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai, "_if you want to cum...ride me properly, slut!_"

Ucapan Jongin adalah perintah agar Kyungsoo semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Membuat milik Jongin menusuk titik terdalamnya. Menggelinjang nikmat diantara rasa lelah yang ia rasakan.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dengan nanar. Dalam hati ingin rasanya ia berhenti sekarang juga. Namun Kyungsoo _sangat_ mengenal sahabatnya. Ia tahu Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkannya 'keluar' sebelum ia merasa puas. Pemuda itu akan terus memaksakan kehendaknya hingga lubang Kyungsoo penuh oleh cairan miliknya.

"Kau tahu kan, ini akibatnya jika kau membuatku marah?" Jongin memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya kedepan sehingga tubuh mereka kian merapat. Tidak dipedulikannya Kyungsoo yang berteriak kencang karna milik Jongin semakin masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya.

"Lain kali...jangan pernah membuatku mar- ouhh...ssshhhh..._Fuck!_" Jongin mendesis nikmat. Gerakan naik-turun Kyungsoo yang cepat membuat miliknya terasa dihisap lubang itu semakin dalam. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menikmati setiap kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo.

"Kau milikku. Sampai kapanpun kau hanya _milikku_ Do Kyungsoo..."

Bibir Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Dalam dan lama. Setelah puas lidahnya merayap pelan diseluruh permukaan kulit leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat ketika lidah Jongin -dengan sengaja- menyentuh tiap titik sensitifnya. Ia hisap perlahan leher itu hingga memerah, lalu menggigitnya keras. Membuat Kyungsoo menjerit dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Jo...Jonginnhh...akuhh- AHHH!"

Orgasme tiba. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih dari alat vitalnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan gerakan naik turun yang berantakan. Membuat lubangnya berkedut dan semakin meremas milik Jongin yang masih berada didalamnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, ia langsung ambruk kedepan seketika. Orgasme kali ini membuat semuanya terasa sangat ringan. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin. Merasakan aroma tubuh maskulin yang menguar bercampur bau sperma.

Rasa lelah semakin tak tertahankan, Kyungsoo ingin meminta Jongin untuk mengakhiri semuanya saat ini juga. Jujur ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Lubangnya sudah terasa penuh dan perih. Namun -sekali lagi- Kyungsoo sadar Jongin tidak akan peduli dengan keadaannya. _Sahabat_nya itu tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ia katakan. Jika Jongin bilang hari ini akan menghukum Kyungsoo hingga pingsan, maka ia akan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau lelah?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk malas.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah, hukumanmu masih belum selesai"

Kyungsoo pasrah. Ia membiarkan Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Punggungnya menyentuh permukaan seprai yang terasa lembab karna keringat dan cairan mereka.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Jongin menekuk dan mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo hingga terbuka lebar. Memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan kedua siku yang ditumpuhkan diantara kepala Kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak mampu lagi menolak, meronta pun rasanya sudah tidak ada tenaga. Pergerakannya benar-benar telah terkunci.

Diantara kepasrahannya itu, dapat Kyungsoo rasakan _benda_ panjang-gemuk-berurat milik Jongin kembali memasuki lubangnya yang sudah penuh dan lengket. Bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar, hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan tersentak tak beraturan mengikuti irama gerakan Jongin. Bibir Kyungsoo mengeluarkan erangan keras dengan kepala yang terus bergerak gelisah kekanan dan kekiri.

"_You're so dirty...so nasty, like bitch Kyungsoo-ah..."_

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Tidak memperdulikan apa yang Jongin katakan atau lakukan sekarang. Tubuhnya semakin tersentak hebat. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan setiap erangan yang akan keluar. Raganya lelah. Jiwanya retak. Hatinya perih. _Kyungsoo mati rasa_.

.

.

_Kim Jongin memang membenci diriku_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Huwaaaa *tutup muka* Ane malu banget, masih anak baru uda bikin yang mesum-mesum. XDDD

Ternyata buat cerita rated M itu bikin jantung dag-dig-dug juga yah? Toleh kanan-kiri takut ketahuan orang. BWAHAHAHA XDDD

Sebenernya ini fanfic bikinnya gak sengaja. hehe... Waktu lagi makan di Pizza H*t sambil nungguin emak belanja, jadilah cerita gila ini. Ngetik pun cuma modal tab. Jadi maaf kalo alurnya berantakan. Coz waktu aku copy ke lepi, males ngedit lagi. hahaha *nyengir kuda*

Ini masih ada lanjutannya Lho…hehehe Tapi semua tergantung readernya juga. Kalo masih ada yang minat, yah nanti ane publish. Tapi kalo gak ada yang mau, yah cukup sampai disini aja. Yang penting Kaisoo tetap terlestarikan dan gak punah. Hohohoho

Thanks for reading, and review please ^^


End file.
